The present disclosure relates to a system and apparatus for receiving and compacting waste while simultaneously providing a source for wireless data communication.
It is common practice for public venues to supply waste receptacles for the collection and management of waste. Throughout many cities, metropolitan areas, event venues, and the like, waste collection units are strategically located in areas commonly occupied by the public. The waste collection units are usually simple cylindrical or rectangular containers that range in volume and are configured to receive a disposable plastic liner.
To further facilitate the centralization of waste, and reduce the likelihood of unwanted objects getting into or out of the container, units also often have a removable top portion. The removable top portion can have a door that is maintained in a closed position by a spring, hydraulic or other similar mechanism. The door can be manipulated by the user, either by force, foot pedal, proximity sensor, button, or the like, to allow access to the interior of the container for the user to distribute trash. Waste collection units that incorporate a removable top and door are beneficial because they ensure that trash remains within the container and is not blown out by the wind or removed by an animal.
Other similar waste receptacles may incorporate a compaction mechanism as well. The compaction mechanism allows for the distributed waste to be compacted after it is deposited into the waste receptacle. The compaction process is beneficial because it allows the waste receptacle to contain more material in a smaller volume than receptacles that do not compact the waste. The compaction mechanism also requires an energy source to accomplish adequate compaction. Energy has been provided for the compaction process through connecting the receptacle to an electrical outlet or allowing the unit to operate through the use of batteries. Further, solar cells located on the top portion of the receptacle have been utilized to charge batteries that power the compaction process.
In addition to managing the waste that is created by large groups of people, a more recent need has developed for providing wireless data access to those same groups. Wireless data access has become an important asset to an efficient society. The popularity of smartphones and wireless communications has created a very strong desire for wireless accessibility. Wireless technology has been developed to accommodate large groups of people but is often limited in coverage to very specific areas. Wireless access is greatly inhibited by physical structures such as buildings and other solid forms found throughout an urban environment. While citywide wireless accessibility is desirable, it is currently limited to very narrow coverage areas.
Corresponding reference numerals are used to indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views.